


You're Undeniable

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Seth x Summer, Inspired by The OC, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, possible canon divergence, set in 6x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia just found out that Stiles and Malia broke up because of Liam accidentally spilling the information- in his defense, he didn’t know that she had no idea about it, and then she sees him flirting with her again. </p>
<p>“It’s okay.” She licks her top lip in the way she does when she’s nervous. “I get it. You don’t have to say anything I know I waited too long to tell you how I felt and you probably wanna get back together with Malia, but I just needed to say it once. To get it off my chest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally based off of this scene from The OC: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zO5lz7YZLo
> 
> Although, in the case of Stiles and Lydia, they're at school and it's the middle of a perfectly sunny day. And I changed it slightly to fit Stiles and Lydia more. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters. And I also don't own The OC or it's quotes. Hehe
> 
> Oh, and basically I guess this is what I want the " very definitive scene in episode one." to be like. :) 
> 
> And like always, I didn't have a beta to look over this. :/

Lydia just found out that Stiles and Malia broke up because of Liam accidentally spilling the information- in his defense, he didn’t know that she had no idea about it, and then she sees him flirting with her again. 

“Can you help me with this problem or not, Stiles?” She pouts.

He lets out a small laugh and brushes a few strands of hair out of her face. “Here, this x means….” He trails off into a whisper as Lydia gets further and further away, stomping her heels as she goes.

Stiles hears the click of her heels on the concrete and apologizes to Malia before chasing after Lydia.

He dodges a few kids trying to get to her. “Lydia.” He calls.

She ignores him.

“Lydia!” He yells a bit louder.  

Lydia picks up her pace.

He runs towards her and grabs her arm, pulling her to face him. “Lydia, wait.”

“What?” She sounds frustrated.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Yes!” She pauses giving him a moment to think what he could’ve done.

“You never told me you broke up with her.” Stiles thinks she’s about to start crying.

His eyes go soft. “Lyds….I-I didn’t know you cared about that.” He honestly thought she stopped caring about him all together lately because ever since Allison and Aiden died she’d been distant towards him and the pack, but especially him.

“Of course I care, Stiles. I care about  _ you _ .” Now she really is crying. “I want to know when things are going good for you or when they’re going bad. I wanna know everything  _ about  _ you.” Her voice cracks on a few words here or there.

Stiles blinks rapidly as his brows furrow. “Why?”

She decides that now is as good a time as any to confess something that’s been on her heart since the kiss in locker room last year.

“Because I’ve had a crush on you since we kissed.”  The words come out desperate and rushed, mostly because she’s been holding that in for well over a year. Her heart is pounding in her chest and there’s butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She feels like she’s falling in love for the first time. She supposes she is because while she cared about Jackson, she’s not sure she’d ever felt as happy and carefree as she does with Stiles when she was with him.

“Lydia.” He whispers, eyes wide, brows still crinkled. He’s not sure what to say.

She hopes he’s gonna tell her that’s always been her, but expects him to say that he still has feelings for Malia or something. He does nothing, but stare at her in awe.

“It’s okay.” She licks her top lip in the way she does when she’s nervous. “I get it. You don’t have to say anything I know I waited too long to tell you how I felt and you probably wanna get back together with Malia, but I just needed to say it once. To get it off my chest.” She doesn’t bother looking into his eyes, afraid of getting a look of pity because he no longer feels the same.

Little does she know that the only reason he’s staring at her with sad eyes now is because he doesn’t understand how she could be so blind to see that he’s still madly in love with her.

He cups her face, gently, making her look up at him. “Lydia, it’s  _ you _ .” He pauses, taking in the way her eyes shine from the sun coming in through the window behind him. “For me it’s always been you _.  _ It’s always been you, Lydia. I’ve tried to fight it and I’ve tried to deny it and I can’t. I can’t do it. You’re undeniable.”

Her brows pull together and her eyes narrow. “Did- did you just quote The OC?”

“Maybe.” The corners of his lips curl up.

She chokes on a giggle and he presses his upturned lips to hers, softly. Within seconds she melts into the kiss, and even sneaks her tongue into his mouth a little. 


End file.
